


break up with your girlfriend, im bored

by alienofficial



Series: break up with your girlfriend [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cheating, Enemies-ish with benefits, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Sexting, harley is a bad influence and peter cannot resist, no beta cause i have no friends, the flirting tells the truth, they say they hate each other but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienofficial/pseuds/alienofficial
Summary: Harley -received 5 minutes agocome on parkerbreak up w ur girlfriendim bored





	1. you without me ain't right

**Author's Note:**

> i...... dont know what this is. might turn it into a series of their relationship from enemies to lovers, might not, mostly depends on everyone's opinions and if anyone is interested
> 
> find me on tumblr @ peterparcouer (feel free to leave any iron dad or parkner prompts)
> 
> title and chapter names from Ariana Grande's "break up with ur girlfriend, im bored"
> 
> edit: due to a couple of requests i've decided to expand the story! not sure how long it's going to be or anything yet but ill keep you updated as I go :) thanks for your support!

**Harley - _received 5 minutes ago_**  
come on parker  
break up w ur girlfriend  
im bored

Peter glanced away from his phone to look at the girl to his right who was leaning against him with her back to him, paying attention to her own phone while the tv droned on in the background. As he bounced his leg to get rid of some of his budding adrenaline, Peter refocused his attention on his phone.

**Peter - _sent just now_**  
i hate you  
fuck off, keener

**Harley - _recieved just now_**  
whats wrong pete, dont you miss me?  
Attatchment: 1 Image

Peter sucked in a breath, leg stilling as he stole another quick glance towards his girlfriend to make sure she wasn’t paying attention before he once again went back to his phone, eyes stuck on the picture he had just received. On the screen before him was a picture of Harley Keener chest down, abdomen wet with what Peter assumed to be sweat from work and a very visible bulge in his jeans. Peter shifted into a more comfortable position as he felt his own jeans starting to tighten.

“You alright, babe?” Riley’s voice was concerned, immediately flushing shame through Peter’s body. He liked Riley, he really did, but _god_ did Harley Keener make him a man without sense. 

Peter hadn’t seen Harley since Riley and him had began to officially date three weeks ago and Peter couldn’t claim that he was a strong enough man to keep Harley out of his thoughts this whole time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need a glass of water,” Peter said, gently nudging her off of him so he could stand. Peter was very careful as he stood to keep the beginning of his hard on out of view of his girlfriend on his way to the kitchen. “Do you need anything while I’m in the kitchen?”

After receiving a shake of the head in response, Peter quickly filled a glass of water to take a large gulp of while he leaned back against the counter and pulled his phone out of his pocket where he had stashed it earlier.

**Harley - _received 3 minutes ago_**  
cat got your tongue, parker?  
Attatchment: 1 Image

The next image was enough to get Peter’s mouth dry even though he had just drank a whole glass of water. Harley was laid out on his bed, chest pink with a pretty blush against his tan skin and jeans missing but boxer briefs still on has he had one hand tucked inside and wrapped around his dick. Peter couldn’t see Harley’s face but he knew that if he could there would be a confident grin firmly in place.

Harley Keener knew exactly how to get Peter Parker to do his bidding.

**Harley - _received just now_**  
front door is unlocked if you just happen to find yourself over here  
you might wanna hurry though  
ive been thinking of your pretty little mouth all day  
im not sure how much longer i can wait  
Attatchment: 1 Video

Peter debated the pros and cons of watchning the video before he decided _fuck it_ , and made sure his volume was nearly inaudible before hitting the play button.

The video was a little dark with only a lamp to light the view, but it was all the light needed for Peter’s dick to harden the rest of the way as he watched Harley’s hand move up and down his cock, shiny and red as the volume lowly played Harley’s moans and the slick sounds of skin on skin. Peter though he was going to come in his pants without even as much as a brush of friction when a breathy little “peter” played through his speakers. Immediately closing out of the video before he got too lost in it, Peter typed out a quick message and hit send before walking to the corner of where the kitchen led to the living room and leaning only his chest out to keep his hips out of view.

**Peter - _sent just now_**  
dont you fucking dare  
ill be there in fifteen

“Hey babe?” Peter questioned, waiting for Riley to look up before continuing. “I think I’m gonna head out, I’m not really feeling too well.” Peter was an awful liar, and he knew this, but the flush on his face must have convinced her it was the truth because she nodded along and smiled softly at him.

“Alright babe, I’d give you a kiss goodbye but I’ve got a shit ton of work to get done this week and I cant really afford to get sick,” she blew a quick kiss his way. “I hope you feel better soon. Text me when you get home.” Another rush of guilt flooded through him as he took in the look of genuine concern and care on his girlfriends face, but the vibration of his phone in his pocket quickly washed away any guilt with the feeling of want. 

Peter gave a tight smile back as he slid on his jacket and turned around, trying not to walk too fast on his way to the door. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, Peter read the newest message while feeling more heat pool in his body.

**Harley - _received 1 minute ago_**  
make it ten and i might just let you spend the night and get you off again in the morning

**Peter - _sent just now_**  
on my way  
see you in nine


	2. actin all innocent, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing literally anything sexual.... pls be gentle with me.
> 
> now enjoy 2k of smut and a teeny bit of fluff at the end !!

Peter made it in eight.

He really wasn’t sure what the fuck he was even doing, could feel it in his chest that cheating is _wrong wrong wrong_ but his thoughts switching over to the thought of Harley waiting for him in his dimly lit room with his own hand wrapped around himself made him ache with the feeling of _right right right_.

Not even bothering with announcing his presence when he made it to Harley’s apartment, Peter shed his shoes and jacket by the front door before pulling his shirt off along with it and throwing it somewhere over the couch. Judging by Harley’s garage uniform shirt laying in a crumpled mess a few feet from Peter’s own he knew the other boy would appreciate the lack of clothing.

After making his way through the apartment, Peter stopped in the doorway to Harley’s bedroom to take in the view of the man before him who was still sprawled out over his bed. Harley was in a similar position to the video he sent earlier, legs spread wide as he fisted his glistening cock, chest heaving and back arched as he let out breathy little moans. Peter could tell Harley was already close, knew the man before him must have really been worked up all day to be so close to the edge so early in the game.

“I thought I told you to wait for me?” Peter teased, reaching down to unbutton his jeans. His own dick, which had softened slightly on his way over, was straining tightly against the fabric once again and the release was enough to send a zing of pleasure through him. Harley let out a low whine as he slowed his pace enough to begin to catch his breath and ease himself back from the edge.

“And I thought I told _you_ to hurry up?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know,” Peter started, shucking his jeans and boxers off. He moved to stand in front of Harley, slipping himself between his muscular thighs as he ran one hand up one of them in appreciation and used his other to wrap around Harley’s own on his dick, tightening the grip and keeping the rhythm steady. Harley’s breath caught before he let out another low moan, hips attempting to buck up to speed it up. “That I made it with one minute to spare.”

“Plenty of time for me to-” Harley cut himself of as Peter suddenly stilled both his and Harley’s hands on his dick.

“Plenty of time for you to what?” Peter asked innocently, wrapping his hand that was previously massaging Harley’s thigh around the man’s hip, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed and grinding his hips down onto him, leaning forward to kiss him. He ached to just say _fuck it_ , to finger him as quickly and efficiently as possible if it meant finally getting to fuck him again but Peter was a patient man. He hadn’t been with anyone in the last three weeks since him and Harley fucked because Riley wanted to wait, and while he was desperate to have Harley under him again he wanted it to last longer than a quick fuck.  
“Fuck you,” Harley’s moan was loud as he pulled back from the kiss, fingers clawing down Peter’s back and his legs immediately coming up to wrap around Peter’s waist.

“No, actually,” Peter said, grinding down once more against Harley just to hear the pretty little sounds he knew he would be rewarded with. “I know that was the plan but now that I have you laid out all pretty for me I think I’m gonna switch it up. Wanna fuck you into your mattress, make you feel me for days after. You gonna let me, Harley? Gonna let me fuck you real good tonight?”

“ _Yes_ , god, fuck, please,” Harley reached down to grab the hand from his hip and lead it down past his cock to his hole. Peter lightly rubbed two dry fingers against it, leaning over to reach for the lube Harley must have dug out earlier when Peter let him know he was coming. Harley’s mouth attaching itself to Peter’s neck made him freeze before pushing Harley back down flat on the bed. 

“No marks.”

A flash of confusion went through Harley’s eyes before they widened, a smirk steadily growing on his face.

“Holy shit,” Harley said. “Pretty Peter did you not break up with your girlfriend?”

Peter’s silence was answer enough. Harley let out a loud laugh as he tightened his legs around Peter’s waist again, using the leverage it gave him to flip them over so he was straddling the blushing boy.

“Jesus Parker, didn’t think you had it in you,” Harley ground down, grinning at the moan Peter released from the movement. “What’s she think you’re doin, huh? What do you think she’d say if she knew the truth? Knew you were at my house, getting ready to fuck me. Knew you left her to come be with me?”

Peter knew it was wrong but for some reason, instead of shame building up at Harley’s words he felt the burn of arousal begin to heighten.

_God, this is so fucked up. This shouldn't make him hornier, right?_

Just as Harley started to grind back down, Peter flipped them over once again and knelt down so he was level with Harley’s dick. It was red, and hard, and so so wet. Peter’s mouth watered with the thought of getting it in his mouth.

“We gonna talk about this all day, or you gonna let me suck your dick?”

Harley grinned in response and chose wisely to keep his mouth closed, quirking an eyebrow and moving his arms in a _“get on with it then”_ gesture. Rolling his eyes, Peter leaned forward and palmed the base of Harley’s cock before finally, _finally_ getting his mouth on it. Starting with sucking on just the head before working his way down, Peter felt one of Harley’s hands bury itself into his hair before Harley started babbling.

“Jesus, Pete, you look so good, _feel_ so fucking good,” Harley moaned, trying to arch his hips to no avail. “Wish she could see you right now. Wish she could see the way you take my cock so well, how you suck it down like it’s nothin’. What do you think she’d say, huh? Think she’d get all mad? Or, maybe, she’d get hot watching her boyfriend suck dick like it’s nothing. Maybe she’d enjoy the show.”

Peter couldn’t help the moan he let out at the thought of being caught, being watched by his girlfriend as he went down on another man. He knew if Riley actually caught him that it wouldn’t come anywhere near his fantasies but hey, they were fantasies for a reason.

Peter was caught off guard when Harley suddenly pulled him off, kneeling back and letting go of Harley’s hips in case he had done something wrong and Harley’s _yes_ had suddenly become a _no_.

“Come on, Pretty,” Harley said, thrusting the bottle of lube Peter had left laying on the mattress into his hands before pulling the man back in. Peter relaxed at the knowledge he hadn’t done something wrong as he lubed up his fingers. “If you wanna fuck me you’re gonna have to pick up the pace.”

“Didn’t know you were so desperate for it, Keener”

“I’ve been thinking about your ass all day and I’ve been slowly working towards the edge for the last half hour,” Harley began, pausing to gasp as Peter swallowed him back down and thrust one lubed up finger into Harley at the same time. Hands found their way back into Peter’s curls as he worked has hands and mouth on Harley. “So either fuck me in the next five minutes or I’m going to finish what I started without you.”

Peter pulled off Harley’s dick with a grin as he worked in a second finger, slowly scissoring them and avoiding the spot he knew Harley was desperate for him to hit. As much as he enjoyed listening to Harley lose himself over his prostate being hit, he knew he’d be pushing his luck with Harley so close to his orgasm.

After working in a third and final finger, Harley had finally run out of patience.

“ _Now_ , Parker, seriously, or I’m going to-” Harley cut himself off as Peter buried himself to the hilt in one swoop. The sight of Harley spread out, one leg tight around Peter’s waist and the other over his shoulder, both hands gripping onto biceps as his back arched and had his head thrown back with a loud moan coupled with the feeling of Harley clenching down tight onto Peter’s cock nearly sent him hurtling towards his own early orgasm.

“There we go Harley, huh?” Peter panted, starting up a punishing pace. “Feel so good for me, baby. So hot and tight, god, s’like you were fucking made for me. Made for me to fuck you like this, fuck you good.”

“F-fuck Peter,” Harley craned his neck to place sloppy kisses on Peter’s lips. “T-thought you said y-you were gonna, gonna fuck me into the mattress? This all you got?” Peter couldn’t help the grin forming on his face as Harley tried to rile him up even though he could clearly see just how much Harley was currently affected. Peter slowed his thrusts as he leaned back up and away from the boy underneath of him, grin widening even more at the pathetic whine that fell out of the man's lips.

“ _Oh_ ,” Peter mocked. “I’m so sorry. Let me fix that.”

In one quick move, Peter had readjusted them so both of Harley’s legs were hooked into the crook of his elbows and moved forward to rest one knee on the mattress to give himself better leverage for his thrusts. Harley was nearly bent in half in the new position as Peter leaned forward to brush their lips together, whispering a quiet “ _hold on_ ” against them before he started his thrusts back up.

Harleys hands immediately came down onto Peter’s back, fingernails digging in and scratching and feeling _so fucking good_. The power of Peter’s thrusts was pushing Harley up the bed but his hands on Harley’s shoulder and waist where he was holding him down kept him from going too far. Their lips moving together was the only distraction Peter had from the intense pleasure he was feeling and even that was starting to fail as it devolved more into just breathing against each others mouths rather than kissing.

“Please, Peter, I need to come, please, _please_ make me come,” Harley begged as he took the hand Peter had on his waist and dragged it towards his leaking cock. Peter was surprised the other man had even lasted this long, could tell from the angle and Harley’s whines that he must have been hitting his prostate head on with every thrust. 

Peter could feel his own orgasm approaching as Harley tightened around him, his hand moving furiously over the other man’s dick and reuniting their lips. Harley kept letting out pretty moans, begging Peter to _please just make him come_.

Who was Peter to deny him?

“Come on, baby, show me how pretty you are when you come. Look so good for me, jesus, you were fucking _made_ for me, I swear,” Peters breath hitched before he let out a long moan at the feeling of Harley finally letting go and coming between them. He felt splashes of it against his chest but couldn’t seem to care beyond the fact that _oh fuck_ Harley feels so good squeezing him while he comes, sounds so pretty as high little yes yes yeses slip out of his mouth and holy _shit-_

And just like that, Peter is following Harley right over the edge, fingers tightening over his hips as he keeps fucking him through both of their orgasms. Sometime in the midst of their orgasms their lips had found their ways back to each other and Peter could feel how sore and kiss bitten they were when he finally pulled back.

Harley let his head fall back, limbs loosening up and starting to go limp as the seconds passed, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath and hand in Peters hair where he was resting his head against Harley’s chest. Both of them were too sweaty to really be comfortable in this position but neither of them were quite willing to move yet.

After they had both caught their breath, Peter slowly and carefully pulled out before heading to the bathroom to get a wash rag to clean the blond man up. 

“Shit,” Harley said after he had been cleaned up and slipped into a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He was laying back on the bed, not under the covers but just comfortable sprawled out.

“Told you I was gonna fuck you good.”

“Shut the fuck up and get in bed.”

~

In the morning, Peter woke up to the sun shining in his face.

Harley was laid out in the center of the bed, shirt rucked up to just under his chest and sweatpants low on his hips. Peter laid a little lower on the bed, face pressed into the smooth and soft skin of Harley’s stomach where it had been exposed from his clothing moving in the night and one arm hooked securely around the man’s waist, their legs tangled together. Harley had one arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders to hold him close.

Peter knew he should get up, should text Riley to let her know he made it home safe last night and apologize for not texting sooner, but one glance up at the sleeping boy in bed with him made him pause.

Harley Keener was a lot of things, and beautiful was one of them.

So Peter settled back down against him, arm hooking it’s way tight back around the man’s waist and let out a content sigh before falling back asleep.

No one else was up but the sun anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ alienofficial

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated !!!


End file.
